


I will give you everything you need (and I will never let you leave)

by MemeMachine562



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Horror, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Its the egg man, Mercenaries, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Purpled go brrrr, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Web Series: Tales from the SMP, tell me if I need to add anything!, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMachine562/pseuds/MemeMachine562
Summary: Techno had been having a good day, that was until he got practically kidnaped. Well, coerced. Peer Pressured.He had no clue what Bad wanted from him, asking him to meet someone had so clearly been a misdirect. If it wasn’t already obvious by the insanity bubbling behind Bad’s eyes, it was clear his intentions were not pure.Or; Sir Billiam is Techno's direct ancestor, The Egg decides to take care of it's oldest friends legacy. In it's own, special way.
Relationships: None
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302





	I will give you everything you need (and I will never let you leave)

_ Far into the past, there was a man. Well, more Piglin than man. _

_ This man fancied himself an explorer, even if he never went anywhere without a troupe of guards and servants. _

_ One day, when exploring a vast forest, the man stumbled upon a cave. _

_ Inside of that cave he found something magnificent. _

_ It spoke to him, told him of glory and fame. _

_ All he had to do was help it. _

_ Feed it. _

_ Love it. _

_ He gave in easily. _

_ That man's name was Sir Billum, _

_ And he was about to doom the world. _

_____________

Techno was having a bad day.

Not only did the Honey farm break, but it had started snowing - almost hailing - so bad he could hardly see.

So after being awake for only two hours, Techno was already done, exasperated, ready to throw his sword through a window. Why did he try to fix the honey farm? He  _ always  _ left that to Phil, he had no clue how to do redstone. He had probably made it worse, and now he was freezing and covered in snow.

“Never again.” He grumbled as he shook his cape out.

Techno stomped over to the ladder, pulling himself up quickly. 

_ L _

_ Can’t even redstone properly _

_ He isn’t even immune to the cold, L _

“Chat,” Techno started, “Has anyone ever told you you’ve got impossible standards.”

_ Yep! _

_ We know _

_ It’s more fun this way _

“For you maybe,” Techno shook the snow out of his hair, brushing off his shoulders, “It’s just annoying for me.”

_ Yeah _

_ We don’t really care _

“Course,” Techno snorted, “I forgot.”

_____________________

_ Years later, Sir Billum hosted a masquerade party _

_ The Egg was hungry _

_ He would feed it _

_ Love it _

_ Men and Women died that night. _

_ And the World Wanderer missed the warning signs. _

_____________________

ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ⍑╎ᒲ

“Are you sure?” Bad whispered into the cave, echoing yet full.

ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵ⍑リ𝙹

“Of course, if you wish it.” Bad smiled cherrily at the egg, he might not understand its motivation, but he didn’t need to. He would do anything for the egg, he didn’t need anything else.

He spun on his heel and headed out of the cave, he had a target to grab. He definitely needed some help, though. Techno wouldn’t be easy to kidnap.

𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ᔑ⍊𝙹∷╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹||, ʖ𝙹∷リ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リ

∴ᒷ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᒲ╎ᓭᓭᒷ↸ ||𝙹⚍, ᓭ╎∷ ʖ╎ꖎꖎ⚍ᒲ

_____________________

_ Sir Billum continued to love the Egg _

_ He fed it when it was hungry _

_ It grew larger _

_ Stronger _

_____________________

  
  


Techno really enjoyed reading. He had been sat in his loft for over two hours, simply reading through some of his personal favorites. He had already read Art Of War four times. Techno thought that the day was making up for the morning he had had. Because he was having a wonderful day.

The house was quiet and peaceful, Phil was out collecting resources for a build. Or at least, that was the excuse he was using, Techno knew that Phil just needed to get out and explore. Stretch his wings a little bit, he had never been good at staying in one spot, Techno thought with not a small amount of fond exasperation.

_ Again! _

_ Read it again _

_ Can you tell us a story? _

_ Yeah!  _

_ Story! _

“A story?” Techno raised a single eyebrow, “Like what?”

_ Something Greek! _

_ Yeah, tell us a greek myth! _

“Alright,” Techno shrugged his shoulders, “If you guys want.”

With that, he started telling the story of Daedalus.

  
  


_______________________

_ Years later, Sir Billum had a child _

_ A young girl _

_ He was fully prepared to give her to the Egg _

_ But . . .  _

_ The Egg didn’t want her dead _

_ Another servant _

_ Another toy _

_____________________

  
  
  


“Hey Ant!” Bad waved to the cat hybrid, “Did you hear?”

“Hear, no.” Ant shook his head slightly, “I felt something though, the Egg wants.”

“It does.” Bad smiled proudly, Ant was very in tune with the Egg, it was impressive, “It wants Technoblade.”

Unlike how most people would react when asked to kidnap The Blood God, Ant didn’t even flinch. He didn’t try to talk his way out of it or offer other options. Bad would think Ant was insane, if it wasn’t for the fact he felt the same. Anything for the egg, even The Blood God.

“That’s gonna be tough,” Ant frowned slightly, “We might need to get Punz in on it, maybe even Purpled.”

“Yeah, does Purpled love the Egg yet?” Bad questioned, “We’ll have to pay him otherwise.”

“We’re gonna have to pay him,” Ant shook his head, “He likes the Egg, but he doesn’t love it.”

“Shame.”

“He’ll come around,” Ant reassured, patting Bad on the shoulder, “He’ll love it eventually.”

“Oh, I know. Everyone will.”

  
  


_________________________

_ As the generations passed, so was the tradition of loving the Egg _

_ Children had vines wrapped around their wrists _

_ And adults had vines wrapped around their hearts _

_ Their necks _

_ Flowers bloomed from their eyes _

_____________________

  
  


Techno finished his story off with the fate of Minos, Chat was very unhappy that he had stopped.

_ No!! _

_ Keep going! _

_ It was so interesting! _

_ Y'all are nerds. _

_ You're still here, aren’t you? _

_ Fair _

“Guys, I’ll finish it tomorrow,” Techno closed his eyes “I’m a bit tired.”

_ Alright _

_ Thanks for story time! _

“Anytime,” Techno stretched with a yawn, “I’m taking a nap.”

_ Goodnight, Techno! _

_ Goodday? _

_ How do you say good night for a nap? _

Techno fell asleep with the comforting chatter of chat in the back of his head.

  
  


_________________________

_ The family turned from respected to feared _

_ Rumors whispered of a infection _

_ Vines that weaved in and out of skin _

_ They were disgraced _

_ They didn’t care _

_ Couldn’t _

_ They had to love the Egg _

_____________________

  
  


“Punz!” Bad called out, trying to catch the mercenary's attention, “Punz!”

Punz finally seemed to notice Bad, and jogged down the hill he had been standing on, clearly admiring the Blood Vines. Bad couldn’t judge him, when he himself did the same quite often, though Bad wondered why he didn’t just go to the cave to look at the Egg in person. He was probably shy, who wouldn’t be, when faced with the Egg? It was magnificent.

“Bad!” Punz smiled, “Good to see ya!”

“Right back at you, Punz.” Bad’s tail swished behind him, “The Egg needs something, someone.”

“Who?” No hesitation, Bad was proud.

“Technoblade,” Punz’s eyebrows raised into his hairline.

“Ender, That's gonna be tough.” Not questioning if they should do it or not, just worried about if it was possible. That was fair, Bad was a bit worried about that as well.

“I was thinking we could bring Purpled in?” Bad suggested, “I have netherite and diamonds for him, but he trusts you the most.”

“He does,” Punz nodded in confirmation, “I can ask him, but I can’t guarantee that he’ll agree.”

“Understandable.”

Punz smiled at him happily, his eyes shining.

“This is gonna be interesting,” He shook his head a bit, “For the Egg.”

“Always.”

_____________________

_ And one day, a little boy was born _

_ Completely ordinary _

_ One in a long line _

_ Hair stained a toxic red _

_ Infection, they said _

_ They weren’t wrong _

_____________________

Techno was honestly quite bored, what with the storm keeping him inside. With little else to do, he decided to trade with his villagers. 

Grabbing some emeralds out of his Enderchest, he started the descent to his basement. He landed on the cold stone with a thud, then walked over to jump down the whole to his villager area.

_ Trading pog! _

_ What are you even gonna get? _

_ Enchantment bottles! _

_ Never have enough Enchantment bottles. _

As much as he loathed to admit it, Chat was right. Enchantment bottles were the only thing he even sorta needed, at least that he could get from home. 

“Hey, Orphan,” Now, Techno knew that Orphan couldn’t understand him. Two different languages and all that, but Techno still found himself talking to Orphan as they traded.

“C’mon, those were half that price yesterday!” 

“Hrrng.”

“You’re far too expensive, Orphan.”

_ You're just a cheapskate. _

_ You’re literally so rich bro why you complaining _

“It’s the principal of the thing,” Techno huffed, Chat just didn’t understand, “I’m gettin scammed here!”

_ Then don’t get enchantment bottles? _

_ Easy fix. _

“No, no.” Techno pushed his hair over his shoulder, eyes focusing back on orphan, “I’m gonna.”

  
  


_____________________

_ The boy was brought to meet the Egg _

_ He had grown up on stories of its beauty  _

_ It wasn’t disgusting to him _

_ It was his legacy _

_ He left with a vine wrapped around his wrist _

_ And a flower behind his ear _

_____________________

“Hey Purpled!” Punz greeted his friend, “How ya doing?”

“Good,” Purpled smiled, “You?”

“I’m eggscellent!” Purpled wrinkled his nose, “What? That was a good one!”

“No,” Purpled scoffed, “It was not.”

“Good news, purps!”

“ _ Do not  _ call me that.” Purpled shook his head, but his tone was light, “What is it?”

“I got a job for you,” Punz smiled, “Well, Bad has a job for you, I’m just the messenger.”

“What is it?” Purpled looked interested, so much so that he stopped picking potatoes and stood up.

“Ok, so. It’s gonna sound nuts, but the pay is crazy good.”

“What is it.” Purpled looked very skeptical, which was fair. Punz had some very messed up standards for what was normal, if he thought it was nuts, it was.

“Bad wants help kidnapping Technoblade.”

Purpled’s eyes opened wide, his mouth slightly ajar.

“Just. Kidnap Technoblade,” He shook his head disbelievingly, “Is that all?”

“I know, it sounds nuts, because it is, but look at the pay!” Punz handed the letter Bad had written to Purpled, watching as he became even more amazed.

Punz knew what the letter was offering, and even he knew it was a large payout. Not so much to Bad, because the man was filthy rich, but to anyone else. A stack of netherite blocks, three stacks of emerald blocks, and two of diamond. It was insane, it would make them both. Really, even if the Egg hadn’t asked for Techno, Punz would have taken the offer. Purpled was significantly more reasonable than Punz though.

“I-I . . . “ Purpled seemed conflicted, so Punz decided to speak up.

“Plus, it wouldn’t just be you,” Purpled looked up at him, “It’s also Bad, Ant, and me.”

“So . . . We might have a chance there,” Punz could see the moment Purpled made his decision. “Ok, I’m in.”

“Great!” Punz smiled, clapping a few times, “This is gonna be so fun!”

_____________________

_ The boy wasn’t allowed to love the Egg yet _

_ Only like _

_ He had to wait until he was older, they said _

_ Still, he sat next to the Egg for hours each day _

_ His eyes bled red _

_____________________

Techno had been lazing around his house for a while. Good news, the snow was dying down. Bad news, Techno was far too tired out to do anything about it. He had wasted all of his energy keeping himself entertained early in the day, now he just wanted to take a nap. 

He was resisting, though, because he felt a bit bad about taking two naps in one day. That was a bit much, wasn’t it? Especially when he got a decent night sleep last night.

_ L _

_ Just a sleepy day _

_ No shame _

“Just a bit of shame,” He mumbled, “a pepperin of it.”

_ Yeah _

_ Lil bit _

Techno snorted, rolling off of his bed and standing up in one motion. Now that the storm had calmed down Techno decided to go out and check on Carl. Couldn’t hurt.

Techno slid down the ladder into the main room, before pushing out the front door. He walked over to Carl's stable, waving at the horse as he approached. He got a low nicker in response.

He walked leaned over the fence and started petting Carl's mane. Techno could go on and on about how he didn’t have emotional attachments, but Carl was still there. Always. Techno was only slightly afraid to admit he was very attached to his horse.

_ Carl!! _

_ Carl Pog! _

It was then when he heard it, footsteps. Lots of them. That was concerning. Whipping his head towards the sound, Techno was met with the sight of . . .

A random group of people. He really couldn’t find any connection. BadBoyHalo, Antfrost, Punz, and Purpled. They weren’t a faction, at least, not to Techno’s knowledge. He couldn’t think of any reason why they would be walking towards his house. They didn’t look particularly menacing, no glares or anger. They looked . . . Civil.

That only served to put Techno more on edge.

“Technoblade!” Bad called out, waving at him.

“Hullo,” Techno was still in a sort of shock, “You - Uh. Did you need something?”

“Yes and no,” Bad chuckled, and the sound was . . . wrong. Like it didn’t belong in his voice. Like it wasn’t his. Techno felt his walls going up.

“There’s no need to be worried, Techno.” Antfrost butted in, likely noticing his tenseness, “It’s nothing bad.”

“What do you need,” Techno just wanted this conversation to be over, and quickly. 

“We just need you to come back to the badlands with us, just for a bit.” Bad pushed forward again.

And yeah, no. That wasn’t happening if he could help it. Not without very good reason.

“Why?” Techno questioned, taking a few steps away.

“We need you to meet someone!” Bad eyes were bright, too bright to be safe, “They’re a really big fan.”

_ Fake _

Techno really considered fighting, before realizing that he didn’t have his armour on. He had spent his entire day lazing about, he hadn’t felt the need. He definitely couldn’t take on four fully armoured men, all of which could actually fight.

“Alright,” Techno nodded, “I guess.”

“That's good to hear!” 

Bad’s eyes were bright red.

_____________________

_ The boy grew _

_ The vines around his wrist grew _

_ Flowers took root in his hair _

_ His parents stopped breathing _

_ He ignored the way blood constantly trickled from his mom's lips _

_ Ignored how glassy his fathers gaze had become _

_ Ignored the way they decayed _

_ Ignored it all _

_____________________

Bad was very happy! He hadn’t thought it would be that easy. He almost regretted hiring Purpled, but he supposed it didn’t truly matter. The more the merrier! And the more time Purpled spent around the egg the better, as well. His eyes were already tinted red, he would see the Eggs beauty soon.

Everything was going perfectly.

\--------------------

Antfrost was hardly present, preoccupied with the Egg. It spoke in his mind, praised their victory and sent waves of joy towards him. Really, Ant couldn’t tell if he was excited or if the Egg was excited.

Either way, everything was running smoothly.

\--------------------

Punz was really enjoying himself, he got to spend some time with his friends, then he got to spend some time with the Egg. All around, a wonderful recipe for a wonderful day. The only thing that would make it better was if he could convince Purpled to love the Egg. His eyes were almost open. Plus, they were getting paid!

Everything was working out.

\--------------------------

Purpled was freaking out a bit. Punz was acting weird, this whole situation was weird. He was confused why he was hired if Techno was just going to come with them. He was also confused as to the reason Bad had told Techno, meeting someone? Bad had asked Purpled to help  _ kidnap  _ Techno, that wasn’t usually something that came with meeting someone.

Nothing made any sense.

\--------------------------

Techno was panicking slightly. He knew he was in some hot water, the look in Bads eyes told him so. The way Ant was slouching, the bounce in Punz’s step. It all screamed danger to him, something was very not right with these people. It seemed almost . . . familiar.

Everything was going wrong.

_____________________

_ One day, the townspeople saw what the family had become _

_ They saw the horror _

_ Proclaimed them monsters _

_ Storming the mansion with torches and pitchforks _

_ They lit the old house on fire _

_ With the family still inside _

_____________________

  
  


Techno had been having a good day, that was until he got practically kidnaped. Well, coerced. Peer Pressured.

He had no clue what Bad wanted from him, asking him to meet someone had so clearly been a misdirect. If it wasn’t already obvious by the insanity bubbling behind Bad’s eyes, it was clear his intentions were not pure.

_ Kill them _

_ Kill them all _

_ Run _

_ Blood for the Blood God! _

And Chat was being no help, as usual. Yeah, chat, he’d just kill four heavily armed men with only his sword. No biggie.

It didn’t quite work like that.

Techno sighed heavily, the sound loud in the silence of the party. He decided he needed to start up some sort of conversation, else he was gonna attack someone.

“So, who even are you guys,” At Bad’s questioning look, Techno continued, “Like, I know you all individually, but why are you working together?”

Bad seemed to understand the question.

“We’re the Eggpire!” He smiled, just a bit too wide, “Well, everyone except Purpled,” The man waved.

“Yeah, we just paid him a lot.” Ant smiled as he spoke, but it seemed dazed. His words slurred together.

“Ohh-kay. I can tell you’re a bit off the other end.” Bad only laughed, Ant didn’t react “Mind telling me what you actually want from me?”

“You are going to meet someone, actually.” Bad reassured, “You’re gonna meet the Egg.”

“The Egg.” Techno said, completely deadpan.

“The Egg!” Bad repeated with much more enthusiasm, “It was asking for you! We’re bringing you.”

“Well, if the Egg asked.” Techno thought it was obvious he was being sarcastic, apparently not.

“Anything for the Egg.” Bad’s eyes flashed a dark crimson, “Anything.”

“Anything.” Punz and Ant repeated at the same time.

_ Wrong _

_ They’re Wrong _

_ Kill them _

_ Corrupted _

At least Purpled seemed slightly uncomfortable. Though not as much as Techno though was warranted.

Of course Techno had to go and get himself kidnapped by a bunch of crazy people. Of course.

  
  


_____________________

_ The little boys mother smelled smoke _

_ She awoke to find her home blazing _

_ She woke her husband and her child _

_ Pushed them out the back _

_ The ran into the forest, but the father did not want to leave the Egg _

_ The mother did not care what he wanted _

_ Her nurturing instincts took over _

_ Freed her from the Egg for the first time in years _

_ Since she was a child _

_ She grabbed her son, and she ran _

_____________________

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived in the Badlands. Techno really didn’t know what to do, didn’t see much that he could do. He just had to humor the crazy people, maybe they would let him go after? Doubtful.

“We’re here!” Bad called, smiling maniacally, “The Egg will be pleased.”

Ant only nodded at him, Techno could swear he saw blood dripping from his mouth.

They walked Techno through the faction, and he found himself growing increasingly concerned. There was an odd red growth all around them, practically covering the land. It seemed to be moving, it bubbled slightly.

It felt . . . familiar.

Techno didn’t think he liked it. 

“Those are the blood vines.” Punz nodded at the growth, “Aren’t they lovely?”

“That’s one word for it.”

“Don’t worry, Techno,” Punz giggled, “You’ll grow to love them. We all did.”

“I don’t think I want to.” Techno hoped his uneasiness wasn’t showing on his face.

“Think?” Punz’s face glimmered with amusement, Techno didn’t bother to respond.

“C’mon guys!” Bad jumped down a small hole, Ant followed.

“Okay, Techno.” Punz gestured towards the hole, Techno got the idea and jumped down.

He fell into a world of red, it covered the walls and ceiling, seeping onto the floor. It looked a bit like blood, but rotten. Foul. 

_ Disgrace _

_ Get it away _

_ Get away _

Techno really wished he could follow through with Chat’s instructions, unfortunately, he was kinda being threatened with death. 

“Go on,” Punz urged, “Go say hello.”

Though it sounded like a simple request, there was an undercurrent of promise in his words. It was a threat. Techno took a deep breath, before moving to stand next to Bad.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Bad stared at the Egg, eyes wide, “Don’t you want to love it.”

“Not particularly,” Techno was surprised by the honesty in his tone, “It looks toxic.”

“You know,” Bad laughed, “You are kinda right, but isn’t there beauty in that death?”

“Not particularly honorful.”

“There is nothing more honoring than dying to the Egg,” Bad spun towards Techno quickly, “You’ll learn to love it. Look, feel!”

Bad grabbed Techno’s arm, shoving him into the Egg. He fell to the ground, a bit dazed. Red vines quickly wrapped around his arms and legs, holding him down. Techno barely held in a shout of panic, he started writhing, trying to get away from the vines holding him in place.

That’s when he heard it.

⍑ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ

“Uhm, Hullo.”

Bad seemed overjoyed, even Ant was smiling. 

Y𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⎓ᔑᒲ╎ꖎ╎ᔑ∷, ᔑ∷ᒷ ∴ᒷ?

“A bit,” Techno admitted, calming slightly. This was familiar ground, talking to voices in his head. Chat had gone strangely silent.

∴ᒷ ꖌリᒷ∴ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᔑリᓵᒷᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹∷

“Oh?”

||ᒷᓭ, ⍑ᒷ ᓭᔑ⍊ᒷ↸ ⚍ᓭ

“Uh. Good for him? What does this have to do with me?”

ᔑ ꖎ╎⎓ᒷ ↸ᒷʖℸ ̣ , ∴ᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᓭᔑ⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍

“Wait, I don’t really need saving-”

Before he could finish the vines started crawling up over him again. They slowly encased him, he felt his mind slowing slightly as they went. He could hardly think, he had gone completely slack by the time they wrapped over his mouth. The darkness that came when they covered his eyes was comforting, in a strange way.

Techno slowly slipped into a deep sleep, in one of the safest places on earth.

The Egg might not be able to make him live forever, but it could let him die forever.

_____________________

_ The mother ripped vines off her son as she ran _

_ The vines around her throat tightened _

_ Blood bubbled from her lips _

_ She collapsed to the ground, one last whisper _

_ Run _

_ Choking on her own blood, she closed her eyes _

_ She had done her job _

_ Her son was safe _

_ Years later, her son would have a child of his own _

_ With hair colored soft pink _

_ Raised as royal _

_ This child’s stories were filled with Red Eggs _

_ The Egg was a protector _

_ It was what he was told his whole childhood _

_ When the child’s mother and father were killed he moved on _

_ He grew up _

_ This child's name was Technoblade _

_ And the Egg owed him a life debt _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!!  
>  In order, the Egg speaks in galactic, by the way.
> 
> “Bring him”
> 
> “Bring Techno”
> 
> “Our favorite toy, born again.”
> 
> “We have missed you, Sir Billum”
> 
> “Hello there.”
> 
> “You are familiar, are we?”
> 
> “We knew your ancestor”
> 
> “Yes, he saved us.”
> 
> “A life debt, we will save you.”
> 
> Me: Ok, I just finished a really long fic, time to take a break and maybe a nap and-
> 
> My brain: Yeah but, Tales From The SMP. Egg lore. Techno. Do it coward. We focusing on this now.
> 
> Me: But I’m tired and-
> 
> My brain: I said we focusing on this now
> 
> Me: We focusing on this now.


End file.
